


Take a chance, take your shoes off, dance in the rain

by Eloquentposture



Category: Black Monday (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, That's all it is: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentposture/pseuds/Eloquentposture
Summary: Blair loves romcoms and Roger hates the rain
Relationships: Roger Harris/Blair Pfaff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Take a chance, take your shoes off, dance in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely self indulgent story on my part so enjoy. A big shoutout to @Tiffgeorgina for editing this and generally listening to my nonsense.

Roger hates the rain. He absolutely hates it. He hates getting cold and wet, he hates how it makes his clothes (especially his jeans) cling to him without drying for hours, he hates how his shoes squeak on the floor; he just does not like to be outside when it is raining. 

Roger much prefers being warm inside. That’s where he finds himself today. Roger saw the big, dark clouds start moving in and he decided then he would have a relaxing day inside instead of getting caught in the rain doing errands at Walmart. They could wait a day on their groceries. 

Blair is out doing God knows what, so Roger takes this opportunity to do some reading. He should’ve been done with the book he was reading by now, but anytime Blair is home and he tries to read, Blair fights for Roger’s attention, and Roger can’t _not_ pay attention to him. 

So that’s what Roger is doing on this rainy afternoon. He made himself a cup of tea, put on his reading glasses, wrapped himself in a blanket, curled up on the couch, and started reading his book. Well, he tried to read his book, that is. 

Right as he gets cozy, the front door slams open. 

“Roger!” Blair exclaims from the front door. “Babe, where are you?” 

Roger sighs, putting his book in his lap to try to keep his page, but he has a feeling he isn’t going to get any reading done. “I’m in here.” He yells out to Blair.

He hears Blair’s shoes squeaking all the way through the hallway. When he turns the corner, Roger can not help but roll his eyes at the familiar sight of Blair head-to-toe soaked from the rain. 

It isn’t just Blair’s aversion to umbrellas that annoys him, it’s that Blair genuinely likes being in the rain. It just does not make any sense to Roger at all. Sometimes, when it is raining, Blair will purposely go outside on walks to be in the rain. This habit, while cute, annoys Roger to no end when he always comes back sopping wet and manages to finesse his way into cuddling Roger without drying off first. 

“Blair, you’re dripping water everywhere,” Roger says nonchalantly, picking back up his book. Roger was hoping Blair would get the hint and at least change into dry clothes before he tries to curl up against his side. 

Blair makes no moves to go change, instead walking over to Roger and grabbing the book from his hands, closing it, and throwing it on the other side of the couch. Roger watches as the water droplets drip from Blair’s hair and lands on his lap. 

“I was reading that, you know,” Roger says, feigning annoyance. 

Instead of responding, Blair just takes Roger’s reading glasses off and puts them on the coffee table. He then pulls out his own water-streaked glasses and throws them down haphazardly. Roger knows that Blair would complain later about how dirty his glasses are now and that he will whine until Roger offers to clean them. Add that to the list of reasons to hate the rain. 

Blair grabs onto Roger’s hands and starts pulling Roger up from the couch. “C’mon, come outside and enjoy the rain with me.” 

Roger releases all the tension in his muscles to make it harder for Blair to pull him up. “Blair, love, I’m warm and comfortable in here and your hands are freezing.” 

Blair laughs and continues to try to pull him up. Roger gives in and lets him, the blanket draped across his shoulders falling to the ground. Blair grabs Roger by his wrist and starts rushing to the door. He waits impatiently while Roger gets his shoes on, and the second he does, he’s already trying to pull him outside. 

“At least let me grab my jacket,” Roger says, trying to go upstairs, but Blair has a death grip on his hand. 

“You’ll be fine, just come on.” Blair opens the front door and drags him outside with him into the downpour. 

Immediately, Roger already regrets getting up from his cozy corner he had set up. It is cold and windy, and thunder is continually cracking around them. But it’s Blair, and of course he can’t say no to him, especially when he is smiling as big as he is now. 

For a few minutes, they walk hand in hand down the sidewalk, not saying anything. Roger spends most of the time cursing about how cold he is in his head, while Blair is smiling and looking up at the rain, occasionally sticking his tongue out and catching droplets on it. 

After a little bit, they both come across a giant puddle where there has always been a problem with flooding during rain storms because of the bad street drains. Blair drops Roger’s hand and starts to cuff his jeans and take off his shoes and socks. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Roger asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“I am not about to walk all the way back with wet socks, so if you don’t want to either, I’d recommend doing the same,” Blair replies, expecting Roger to know what the hell he’s talking about. 

All of the sudden, Blair jumps into the puddle, effectively splashing Roger. He gives Blair a look, but Blair either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he continues to stomp around and occasionally (Blair claims accidentally, but Roger doesn’t believe it) kicking water onto Roger who is still standing on the sidewalk. 

After Blair has had his fun of splashing in the puddle, he turns back to Roger and extends his hand out. “Dance with me?” He asks with his cheesy, charming smile. 

“You are out of your mind. You’ve gotta stop watching all those romcoms,” Roger replies, crossing his arms. It’s a pointless response, because both him and Blair know that it is not going to be long before Roger caves. 

“Stop being a grump and have some fun.” Blair teases back.

Roger doesn’t have a response for that and he just sighs, starting to unlace his shoes. He sees Blair’s smile widen as he takes off his shoes and starts to cuff his jeans. Roger pretends he is annoyed at the whole ordeal, but they both knew it was just him being stubborn. 

Once Roger gets his shoes and socks off, he walks into the puddle to Blair. The puddle isn’t as deep as it looks, only coming up past his ankle. Blair grabs onto his hand and pulls Roger in, draping his hands on Roger’s shoulders. Instinctively, Roger puts his hands on Blair’s waist. 

Blair starts swaying and trying to get Roger to join him. “Come on, loosen up a little and dance.” 

Roger starts swaying as well, albeit a little awkwardly as he’s hardly a dancer, especially in the middle of a street of a neighborhood while it’s pouring down rain, but Blair seems content with it. 

After a few moments, Blair leans his head down onto Roger’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer. They stay like that for a few minutes. Just the two of them on a deserted road while the rain steadily falls on them, dancing together. 

Roger’s fingertips are stiff and numb, and if he’s being honest, he could not feel a few of his toes anymore. This usually is grounds for Roger to start bitching to Blair but right now he can’t seem to be bothered. He’s absolutely drenched head-to-toe and his jeans were sticking to him weirdly now, but he can’t help but smile about how lucky he is to be with Blair at this moment. 

No one else in Roger’s life makes these small moments feel so special the way Blair does. That’s what Roger appreciates the most. That together, something as mundane as walking in the rain can be a special moment between the two. Moments that Roger will look back on and know for sure that this is the man that he was meant to be with. 

“I love you so much,” Roger whispers.

Blair lifts his head from Roger’s shoulder and looks up into his eyes. Roger watches as the rain steadily falls down his face, droplets racing down his cheeks. “I love you, too,” Blair says, smiling, “but I can’t feel my fucking fingers. We should probably head back.”

Roger laughs at the bluntness of the statement. Blair turns away and starts walking back towards his shoes. Before he’s out of reach, Roger grabs his arm, spins him in, and kisses him. Blair, a little shocked by the move, stumbles and laughs a little. The dramatic, cheesy moments were usually instigated by Blair so it was a surprise to both of them. Roger is holding Blair by his waist again, but this time Blair’s hands are on Roger’s face with one hand curling into the hair on the nape of his neck. Thunder is rumbling in the distance, and the rain is steadily falling over the two of them. Roger can feel that Blair is smiling against his lips. Blair breaks away from the kiss after a few beats. They both move to start putting their shoes back on. 

“I see I’m not the only one who’s been watching cheesy rom coms then,” Blair teases. 

“Oh, shut up,” Roger says as he throws Blair’s wet sock at him, effectively making a smacking sound as the sock hits Blair in the face. 

“God, I hate you,” Blair jokes. 

“Mm, love you too,” Roger replies.

They both pull their shoes back on and start their walk back to the house, this time both taking a moment to be with each other in the rain, instead of Roger being grumpy the whole time. 

Once they get back, Roger and Blair fight over who takes the first shower to warm up. Roger argues that Blair _always takes forever and he wasn’t about to wait longer because it was Blair’s fault he was so damn cold_. Blair just throws him a coy look with the response _well if you’re that adamant you can just join me_. Roger falters for a second at the suggestive comment and Blair uses the distraction to make a break for the shower. Roger sprints after Blair as he is not about to wait 20 minutes to warm up.

“Blair, you shithead, get back here.” Roger calls out which Blair just cackles to in response. 

Roger quickly gains on Blair and now they’re slipping through their hallway, elbowing each other out of the way, and laughing wildly. 

As they both neared their bedroom door, Blair slips and slides right into the wall head first. Roger starts laughing so hard he can’t breathe. Roger manages to shut the door lock Blair out of the bathroom much to his protests that he was _sorry he tried to race him_ and whining that _if Roger loved him he’d let him in_. Roger starts the shower and swears he hears Blair say “Bastard” but if Blair is cold for an extra 5 minutes, serves him right for dragging him through the rain. 

After his shower, a dramatic shivering Blair flips Roger off before hopping in the shower. Roger quickly gets dressed in some warm clothes.

Roger goes back to the couch and resumes what he was doing before Blair barged in. He takes a sip of his now-cold tea and tries to find what page he was on before Blair rudely closed his book. Roger puts his glasses back on and starts to read. 

A few minutes later, Blair comes into the living room with his hair still dripping wet. Blair never seemed to learn the art of drying off after a shower, which is almost endearing if it didn’t end with their pillow being wet almost every night. He sees Roger, with his book in his lap, trying to read, and makes a beeline for him. He immediately lays down across Roger and moves his book so he can lay his head in Roger’s lap. 

“Well, hello again,” Roger says, shifting a little so he can rest his book against Blair’s shoulder instead of his lap. 

Blair looks up and pulls Roger down for a quick kiss before turning over on his side and playing some stupid game on his phone. Roger goes back to reading and absentmindedly starts running his fingers through Blair’s hair. 

Roger will stand by one thing: he still absolutely hates the rain. But maybe, just maybe, those romcoms have it right. Because when he is with Blair, suddenly the small things like being cold, or your clothes clinging to you weirdly, just don’t matter anymore. Roger looked down at his boyfriend laying down in his lap and just smiles because he feels content. That nothing is too bad, even the rain, when he has Blair by his side, hand in hand.


End file.
